Ko-Bee Movie / Law
Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre '''is the 20th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 20th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Ko-Bee Movie: A basketball-playing bee named Ko-Bee competes with Kobe Byrant for a spot on the Lakers. Law & Ogre: Shrek and Donkey take the law into their own hands. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces with only six days left until Mother's Day, children everywhere "rush" to the stores to find their moms the perfect gift. #Opening Scene #[[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] (Spoof on Kobe Bryant / Movie Parody of Bee Movie) #Animated Marginals segment #Smart car and dumb car (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Underwaker (Spoof on the Undertaker) (Ad Parodies segment) #MADucation 101 - Lesson in Chemistry (MADucation 101 segment/ animated by Dave Redl) #Soldier tries to break sword but breaks his knee (based on a cartoon on MAD #163 by Don Martin/Animated byCyber Chicken) #Home School Musical (Movie Parody of High School Musical) (Ad Parodies segment) #Dummies for Dummies (Book Parody of For Dummies Books/animated by Screen Novelties) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Accidentally Inventing Electricity (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Domino Effect (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Man saves from cutting by farting (Cartoon) #Villain's Warehouse (Ad Parody of Men's Wearhouse) (Ad Parodies segment) #People waiting to get executed (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']] (TV Parody of Law & Order ''/ Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(character) ''Shrek]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from The Underwaker) The man says, "But it's Saturday!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the MADucation 101 segment, the first episode of MAD that they resumed airing new episodes on Monday nights at 8:30 PM, and the first episode of MAD to be delayed. **(Note: The original airdate was supposed to be Monday, April 25, 2011, but it was moved to Monday, May 9, 2011.) *This is the second time the end credits were different, because Donkey drew and animated the end credits. *In the Underwaker, the graph says M, AT, RS, as if to say MAD, Adventure Time and Regular Show. *It also shows Adventure Time has the lowest ratings, Regular Show is in second, and MAD is first. *This episode had a different kind of credits: They came from Donkey's notebook at the end of Law & Ogre. *This episode was re-rated TV-PG-V for mild violence. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Yao Wing, Wolf, Puss in Boots, and Dad *Brian T. Delaney - Phil Jackson, Grumpy Bear, Narrator, the Underwaker Announcer, and Boy *Larry Dorf - Feline Manning, the Underwaker, Cyrus Lupo, Dummy, and Dumb Car Owner *Nolan North - Shrek *Rachel Ramras - Leigh Anne Tuohy, Goldilocks, Princess Fiona, Smart Car Owner, and Mom *Kevin Shinick - Bee, Donkey, Yogi Bear, Sleeping Man, Dumb Car, Bee Ball Announcer, Home School Musical Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Ko-Bee, Kobe Bryant, Kevin Bernard, and Villain's Warehouse Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes